Code Lyoko Season 2: Dimensional Heroes Evolved Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes once again return to the past to help Team Lyoko , but are they prepared for the fight ahead? Let's hope so.
1. Prologue

We open to a stage where we see Jexi walking onto it in a slick black suit. "Hello, I'm Jexi the Hunter. You might know me from such series as Dimensional Heroes and Chronicles of the Ultimate Color Fighters. I stand before you all to introduce the newest installment of the Dimensional Heroes series. But, sad news is that some of the characters you have come to know and love will be leaving the group. Here are our leaving members."

Zatch Bell

Pikachu(pokemon anime)

Tommy Himi

Takuya Kanbara

Zoe Orimoto

Koji Minamoto

J.P Shibayama

Koichi Kimura

Ash Ketchum

Kiyo Takamine

Jake Valary

Fabia Sheen

Ren Crawler

"But not to worry, we'll soon be getting new members to join the group. Now, let's get on with the actual story. "

We turn to the villains ship where we see Flux in the captain's seat with a huge smile on his face. "So partner, you still haven't told us what happened after the fight on that one world?" Ian asked him. "Well, I would be glad to tell my tale. After that brat seperated me into two and sent me into other dimensions, my other halves soon began to work. My black half met with several of the villain organization's there and chasing after some runt while my white half met with the villains of the that world. Each of my halves began to learn there and what they each discovered is very benificial. I have learned that there is not just this universe, but thousands. All connected by one force. A large tree in the center of the multiverse where each universe is connected to its branches as leaves. I have decided to call this the Universe Tree, named after the World Tree, Yggdrasil. I believe there is a way we can take the tree for our own." he said.

"Really? Tell us?" Buggy asked. "I have been working on device plans for a machine that will take me to the Universe Tree. I have the tech to build it, but it requires a very unique power source: the Mega Stones. Their unique energy is very close to the tree's, I will need all of them in order to make this work." Flux said.

"So, why are we activating the time machine?" Eggman asked. "Cause I have recently located a large quantity of Mega Stones in the past. Luckily, its a world we are all familiar with." Flux said. "We're going to Kadic, aren't we?" Damien asked. "Yes we are. Flux said as the ship traveled through time and soon arrived to the past. But when they arrived, they saw four huge kingdoms floating around the exact area of the world. "Huh? Guess I'm not the only one who thought of this." Flux said. "I'm still going to get them." he said. "What kingdoms are we dealing with?" "The rock kingdom, Cragspur, the flying kingdom, Avia, the poison kingdom, Viperia and the darkness kingdom, Yaksha." Annette informed. "We also have confirmation that Gospel has been spotted on the world as well along with those Dimensional Heroes." Orbot added. "I see. Things are bound to be much more interesting now." Flux said with a wicked smile.

We soon turn to the large ship known as the Star Speedster where we see the group talking. "Hey guys. Before I start with why I brought you here today, I have some new members to introduce. From the Fairy Tail guild, we have joining us Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman and Cana. And from the 11 Supernovas and one of the Shichibukai, we have the Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law." he said pointing to the five individuals sitting on the bench. "Hey! Traguy!" Luffy said as Law just looked sort of annoyed. "Anyway, the reason I've called you all here. You might notice that Team Lyoko isn't with us. That's because the reason is about them. I've been looking in the journal and found that even more entries have vanished." he said. "We're going to the past to fix them, aren't we?" Gray asked. "Yep. And we're following the same pattern as last time, except for a few changes. Usopp, you'll no longer be a student. Instead, you'll be a gardener at this place." "No problem. I've gotten pretty good at that anyway." Usopp boasted. "Wait, what about me?" Luffy asked. "You're still going. You could use the knowledge." Jexi replied. "Knowledge? Luffy? That's like asking a fish to start breathing air." Dan said. "Also, I'm adding more people to the list. Lisanna, Chie, Kanji, Yukiko, Yu, Yosuke, Naoto, Rise, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba and Sai. You will all be living at the school until the job is complete. Also for school staff, we will have Vector, Franky, Usopp, Robin and Law." Jexi said. "The rest of us will stay aboard the Sunny." "We're taking the Sunny again?" Nami asked. "Yeah. It worked well last time. I figured we would do it again." he said. "Now, that's our game plan. Let's do this." Jexi said as the time machine was activated sending the entire ship through time back into the past.

When it finally came out, it landed right onto the water of the harbor. A hatch opened below it to release the Sunny into the water. The ship then flew upwards and warped. "There. I've sent the ship to Chysalia for safe keeping. Now, let's get ready. Erza, Zoro. I need you to hold Pit down so we can ductape his wings down." Jexi said as Pit was about to run off, but was quickly grabbed by the two. "Pit, this is for your own good." Jexi said as he got the ductape ready.

Meanwhile, in a small boat, a cloacked figure rode on it and stayed quiet. "So, sir. What brings you to Boulogne-Billancourt anyway?" asked the french ship captain. "I'm just looking for someone." the figure replied.

We then turn to the Flying Kingdom of Avia where we see a duck like creature carrying a leek and a bird like creature with a sharp beak approach a jail cell. "All right princess. Its time you started talking." the duck said. "Yeah. Start sqwaking!" said the sharp beaked bird. All they got was silence. "Okay, we're coming in there." the duck said unlocking the cell and running in there. "Okay girly, what's the big idea?" he asked walking to the cell bed. He pulled back the sheets to only find several pillows in place. "What the?" he said. "Fearow! We got a problem." the duck said. "Don't worry, Farfetch'd. THere's no way she could have gotten far. Avia is made up of floating buildings and terrain. So unless she grew wings, there's no way she'll get out of here." Fearow said. "Unless she grabs a parachute from the barracks." Farfetch'd said as both looked shocked. "WE NEED TO GET HER BACK!" they shouted as they ran out of the room.


	2. New Order

We open to the nearby forest to see several small birds with a spiked brown feathers on their faces scoped out the forest in large pairs and in a frenzy. "Come on, you Spearows! We need to find her!" Fearow said to them. "I don't get it. We have every Spearow in Avia looking for that girl. Where could she be?" Farfetch'd asked. Unknown to them, a figure watched from the shadows as it continued deeper into the forest. "I have to keep my distance from them." the figure thought.

Meanwhile near the harbor, as Team Lyoko was leaving the factory, they saw fireworks come out of nowhere. "Where are these fireworks coming from?" Jeremie questioned as the Sunny made itself visible. Then all of the members began to disembark just to meet with the small group. "We're back. Did you miss us?" Jexi asked them with a smile as Team Lyoko returned the smile.

A couple of days after the group got settled down, a special field trip was soon arranged to head into the forest and draw pictures of plants. We soon join up with one of the small groups as they were doing the assignment. "Hey, guys. Look at my drawing." Luffy said as he held up a bad drawing of a sunflower with a smiling face on it. "Are you trying to make us fail?" Dan asked. "Yeah, dude. Sunflowers don't even grow in these woods. Trust me. I know." Natsu said. "Sunflower? Its suppose to be a daisy." Luffy said as the two just groaned. "Speaking of bad drawers, has anyone seen Yosuke?" Chie asked. "Yeah. He said something about a get rich quick scheme." Uryu said.

Meanwhile somewhere deeper in the forest, we see Yosuke walking through the woods with a blindfolded Chopper and Teddie. "Can we take these things off now?" Chopper asked. "Not yet. You wanna be surprised when you see what I have instore for you." he said as they walked deeper into the woods. Chopper then removed the blindfold with Teddie. "What the? This isn't Cottoncandy Land. We're in the forest." Chopper said. "You lied to us, Yosuke." Teddie said. "I know. I still can't believe you fell for that. There's no such place as Cotton Candy Land. I brought you out here for one reason: truffles." he said. "Truffles?" they both questioned. "Yeah. I read that people pay big bucks for the stuff. I can get at least 200 dollars for each of them we find. And don't worry, you'll both get a cut...after I get my motorcycle." he said.

Meanwhile further into the forest, Aelita was all alone looking quite frightened and scared. "Monsters only exist in fairy tales. Monsters only exist in fairy tales." she repeated to herself. She then started to have visions of a wolf and areas of the forest. After that, she screamed and ran, dropping her notebook along the path. As she ran down the path, she bumped into someone. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the person she bumped into was a young girl with crimson eye and short white hair. She looked to be about 14 years old. "Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." they both said to each other. "Look, I need to go. I'm being chased by soldiers from Avia." she said. "There she is!" shouted several voices which turned out to belong to the Spearows that have been previously chasing her. "They've found me." she said. "Are these...kingdom soldiers?" Aelita questioned as they got closer. "Ice Make: Shield!" shouted a familiar voice as a shield made of ice rose from the ground and protected the girls while causing the Spearows to crash into the shield. When the girls looked up, they saw Gray standing in front of it. "You all right?" he asked. "Yes. Thank you, Gray." Aelita said. "Now get going. I'm going to show these bird brains who is boss." he said with a smirk as he removed his shirt and the girls ran off. "A boy that can make ice? And why did he take off his shirt?" the other girl questioned. "Now then, how about we get down to business?" Gray asked cracking his knuckles as the Spearows began to advance on him

As soon as they got away from them, they found themselves further into the forest. "Thank you so much for getting me away from the Spearows. My name is Sherezade." "I'm Aelita. Nice to meet you." she said shaking the hand. But she then grew quiet as she saw an old house nearby. Aelita then looked at the name on the brick fence surrounding it. "The hermitage." she read as she and Sherezade ventured into it. As they looked around the home, they found it wrecked and dusty and old. "Looks like this place was searched through. I wonder what they were looking for?" Sherezade wondered. As Aelita looked around, she then started to see a vision. She saw herself in the same room, but it was completely restored as there was a man playing the piano. But as soon as the man looked over at Aelita, the vision ended. As soon as it ended, the two were suddenly attacked by a black shroud.

Meanwhile with Gray, as he dealt with the all the Spearow, all that were left were Fearow and Farfetch'd. "I can't believe this guy took out all of our troops. We gotta take him down for ruining the mission." Farfetch'd said as he flew towards Gray. "Let's see how you like a WIng Attack!" he said. "Nice try, bird brain. Ice Make: Hammer!" A large hammer then appeared over Farfetch'd as it smashed down on him and sent him down into the ground and unconscious. "Farfetch'd! No one does that to my little buddy and gets away with it. Drill Peck!" Fearow said as he began to spin in the air towards Gray, but Gray quickly grabbed onto Fearow. "I'm not going down so easily. Ice Make: Cannon!" he said as an ice cannon formed as he pointed it toward Fearow and fired as he jumped off. Fearow flew down in a nose dive and crashed into the ground with his head completely frozen. "Man, I was hoping for a better challege than a couple of flunkies." Gray said as he walked off.

We later return to the hermitage to see Aelita and Sherezade waking up in a sauna room. As they woke, they saw Odd, Ulrich and Yumi approaching them. But as soon as thye got to them, they immediately realized it was all set to be a trap. As soon as Ulrich and Yumi ran into the room, the door behind them began to close, but was quickly stopped by Odd. "Hurry, I can't keep this door open for long." he said as Sherezade and Aelita crawled out underneath him. He quickly got out, leaving only Ulrich and Yumi trapped. "We'll be back for you. Just stay cool." he said as the three ran out. "Kinda hard to do in a sauna." Ulrich said.

As the three ran out of the building, Aelita then had a vision of a hidden passage near the house. She pointed to a nearby door, which Odd opened to reveal that her suspicions were true. They quickly ran down the stairs and wound up in the sewers. As they trenched through the sewers, they soon found themselves at the factory. As they took the elevator down to the lab, Sherezade was amazed by what she was seeing all around her. "Guys. So glad you're here. The tower is located in the ice sector. But I can't contact Jexi or the others. Something's off with the communications frequency." Jeremie said. "Well, what do we do? We could really use one of them to back us up." Odd said. "Well, I could go with you." Sherezade said as they looked at her. "I'm an expert in combat and could be a vital asset to your group." she added. "Well, not like we have much choice. Just get to the scanners." Jeremie said. The three ran into the elevator and were brought to the scanners. "Okay. Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Sherezade. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Sherezade. Virtualization." The three were then sent into Lyoko with Sherezade dressed as a sort of a knight. "Whoa. My outfit changed. Where am I?" she asked as she looked around the area to find it a frozen wasteland. "This is Lyoko. And our target is that." Odd said pointing to the tower with the red aura. Surround the tower were two white monsters with laser rifles for legs and a robot that resembled a deer with flaming antlers. "Okay, here's the game plan. I'll lure the Tanrantula's away and Sherezade can lead away robo deer there." Odd said. "Aelita, you make a run for the tower." he said as the Overboard appeared next to him as the Overwing appeared next to Aelita. "Let's do it!" they said as the two got on their vehicles while Sherezade drew her sword and approached the deer. "Hey, fire deer!" she shouted. "You dare challenge Flame Stag? Big mistake!" he said as he charged at Sherezade.

Meanwhile with Ulrich and Yumi, as they began to lose consciousness inside the sauna, the door was suddenly kicked open by the same robed figure from the boat. He then approached Yumi and held up her head for a moment. "You and I are connected. We will meet again soon." he said as he walked out.

Back on Lyoko, Sherezade clashed swords with the deer as they both fought ferociously. "You are indeed a worthy foe, but you will not halt my flames. Speed Burner!" he said speeding towards Sherezade as she ran towards him with sword in hand. They were soon standing on opposite sides of each other, but only Flame Stag fell. "Did I...just lose? You are impressive human...but my master is far more powerful than you." he said before exploding. As Sherezade looked at the wreckage, she looked up to see the tower changing color from red to blue. And after that came a large flash of light.

We soon return to the school where we see the group gathered in the yard. "So, you found an old house in the woods and there was a secret passage that lead into the sewers? Sounds very suspicious, yet interesting." Shun said thinking it over. "So what about the girl you guys were with?" Lucy asked. "We sent her over to the Sunny so the rest of the team could watch her. But still, what was with those birds?" Aelita questioned. "Yeah. She must have been pretty important if they wanted her so badly." Akane said. "Wait, where's Yosuke? I don't think he even returned from the trip." Chie said looking around.

Meanwhile in the forest, we see Yosuke, Chopper and Teddie clinging to a tree for dear life as a bear growled and showed its teeth. "You just had to poke the bear." Yosuke said glaring at Teddie. "I thought me and him could bond since we're both bears." Teddie said. "Chopper, you gotta fly us out of here!" Yosuke said. "Are you crazy? I can't fly!" Chopper said. "But you're a reindeer! I thought they could fly!" "Yeah. In Christmas stories. Do I look like I carry Santa's sleigh?" Chopper asked as they screamed with the bear growling again. As they held on for dear life, Teddie spotted something in the air. It appeared to be two figures riding a piece of cloth through the sky.

Meanwhile back in Avia, the two jailers were fretting over the recent events. "Great. Just great. Now because we left our post, two more prisoners have escaped. Luckily, we still have those six left in there." Farfetch'd said. "Hope the king doesn't find out." Fearow said. "He may not, but I did." said a new voice. The two turned to see a green lizard like creature with leaf blades, a leaf that stretches to his back, and two leaf tails. "Top General Grovyle!" they said. "It would appear we have lost some of our prisoners." he said looking at the cells. "Don't worry, sir. We'll get them back." Fearow said. "No. I cannot trust you with such an important task. I've given the assignment to the Flying Aces." he said. "The Aces?!" they both asked. "10 of Avia's top flyers. If anyone can bring in the fugitives, its them. I look forward to having the two ladies back the most." he said. "That's the general. Always a womanizer." Fearow said. "Now, continue your post here!" he demanded. "Sir!" they said saluting as he walked out.


	3. Uncharted Territory and Greninja

We open up to the same tree where Yosuke, Teddie and Chopper were still holding on to dear life as they saw the bear still trying to get them. "Why won't this guy give up? Don't you have some salmon to catch?" Yosuke asked the bear. It just growled as the three tried to climb even higher. "Well, I guess this is the end." Teddie said. "Asfal Riih!" shouted a voice as a small twister of wind picked the bear up and blew it away. "Huh? What was that? Was that bear blown away from the mini tornado?" Chopper asked. "Looks like it. That means we're free to get down now." Yosuke said as the three climbed down and hugged the ground. They then looked over to see a small boy next to a young girl. The boy had blue hair with it tied in a ponytail and a turban with a red gem in it. He wore a black robe and wore a metal flute around his neck and held a staff. The girl next to him had black hair with a bit of red in it. She wore a black blouse with a black skirt with red trimmings and a red cloak and carried a large scythe. "Thank you so much!" the three said in excitement.

Meanwhile back at the school, early in the morning, the group had gathered outside waiting for the Lyoko team to come outside as well. "So, Aelita really walked into the boy's bathroom this morning?" Lucy asked. "Yep. She just walked in cause Sissi tricked her into thinking it was a second girl's bathroom." Dan said. "Sneaky little witch." he added. Soon the Lyoko team met up with the group and asked them something. "So, you want us to help you break into the school records just to confirm some theory about some science teacher?" Rainbow asked. "That's pretty much it basically." Jeremie said. "And how exactly do you plan to break in? In case you haven't noticed, there's a secretary sitting in the office that leads to the records." "Why don't you leave that to me?" asked Law as he approached the group.

We later see a blue dome film appear out of nowhere with Law and Jeremie appearing inside the room where the files are kept. "Okay. We don't have much time. Ulrich and Odd will keep the secretary busy, but we need to work fast." Law said as Jeremie began to look through the files. As he did that, Law noticed a dusty file hidden behind a cabinet. He picked it up and found that the name said Crecatious Flux. He then hid it away on his person to discuss it with the group later. "Okay. I got it." Jeremie said holding up the file. "Perfect. Room!" Law said creating another sphere dome. "Shambles." he said teleporting them away from the room.

We later turn to the forest where we see Aelita running through it with tears in her eyes. "This world...it just isn't for me. I'm sorry, friends. But I should stay on Lyoko." she thought. But she suddenly found herself ensnared in a trap. As she struggled, she noticed several figures flying towards her. First landed several small birds with red facial feathers and grey feathers around the wings and body. Then came larger birds with a similar appearance except that they had some yellow on their wings. Then came a large bird with its red feathers arranged to show a flame pattern and sharp beak. It had sploches of red all over its underbelly and under its wings. "Well, thought you could escape us, huh, Sherezade?" asked the big bird not looking at it. "Well, it was foolish to think you could escape a member of the Flying Aces." he said finally turning around in surprise to see Aelita in the trap. "Who the hell is this?!" he shouted at the smaller birds scarying them. "We're sorry, Captain Talonflame!" they said in fear. "You Fletchling and Fletchinder's better get your act together or you'll never join the Flying Aces. Now let's take this girl so we can interrogate her!" he said. "Yes sir!" they said as they flew over and grabbed the trap the the large handle. "Now, how to interrogate her?" Talonflame wondered as he turned his back to her. Unknown to his, large shots of water were fired and knocked out each of the birds in one shot. Aelita was surprised by these turns of events. A figure in the shadows then leapt from a nearby tree and landed on the trap. "Stay silent." he said as he created two water blades and slashed through the trap. He then grabbed Aelita and leapt to the nearby tree. When Talonflame turned around, he saw his soldiers lie defeated on the ground and the trap broken.

"My trap! My soldiers! How in the world did this happen?" he asked in shock. "Hydro Pump!" shouted a voice. "Huh?" Talonflame questioned before he was hit with the attack and knocked into a nearby tree, rendering him unconscious. Aelita then climbed down the tree at the figure jumped down before her and revealed himself. He was a tall blue frog with a long tounge wrapped around his head like a scarf and had the appearance of a ninja. "Thank you, again." Aelita said to him. "You are quite welcome. Let me introduce myself. I am Greninja, a former warrior from Fontaine, the water kingdom." he said. "My name is Aelita Stones." "I know. I have been watching you and your friends for some time now ever since the Chrysalia incident. You are the artificial intelligence that was trapped inside the computer of that factory." he said. Aelita was surprised by this when he said that. "So, you know I'm going back there, right?" she asked. "I did. And while I suggest you stay here, I at least recommend you take me with you as a liason." he said bowing down.

We later see the two at the factory activating the countdown. The two quickly stepped into the scanners and were immediately sent to the Forest Sector of Lyoko. "So, this is the cirtual world?" Greninja asked as he looked around the strange environment around him and eventually caught sight of a couple of Cube Monsters approaching them. "Enemy attack!" he shouted as he created shurikens out of water and tossed them at them. "Water Shuriken!" he shouted as the two Cubes were hit and exploded. The two quickly ran as more reinforcements began to arrive. They soon arrived at the edge where they were cornered. But the monsters just waited. "Why aren't they attacking?" Greninja wondered. But unknown to the two, they were soon captured inside of a giant sphere and blacked out for a moment.

We later turn to the heroes who were searching the area for Aelita. "Dang it. Where could she have gone?" Natsu asked looking inside the cafeteria. "I can't believe she left just like that." Akane said checking the supply shed. "You think she went back to Lyoko?" Chie asked. "Well, it does sound like something she would do." Uryuu summized. "Then why are we searching the school when we could be searching the factory?" Link asked. "We need to hurry there now!" Jeremie said as they ran for the factory.

Meanwhile in the forest as the group of five headed for the Sunny, they were unknowingly being watched. In the darkness of the forest, they were watched by several owl like creatures with big red eyes and stood on one leg. And out of all of them, there was a larger owl with a crest on its forehead. "This is excellent. We have the targets right in our sights. If I manage to capture them along with those other three, I could score a promotion to general. And its not like they can beat a member of the Flying Aces. All right, my loyal Hoothoot's. Its time your old commander Noctowl gets his promotion." he said as they hooted. "Now on my mark, one, two." But before he got to three, a growl was heard. They all turned around to see a large bear behind them. They all screamed as it attacked him and the troops. "You guys hear that?" Chopper asked. "Probably some bear eating some fish." Yosuke said as they continued onward.

Meanwhile with Greninja and Aelita, they soon awoke inside of the sphere just as it opened to a large passageway. They cautiously stepped out and walked into the passage. As soon as they did, they were ambushed by strange creatures that looked sort of bug like with no eyes. Aelita screamed as she ran ahead of Greninja, who covered her as they entered a long room with moving columns, In they room they were surrounded by the monsters. As Greninja did his best to defend Aelita, she was quickly seperated from him. She was then approached by a large jellyfish like creature with long tentacles. It wrapped them around her as it used three to point as her head. Large red treams of power were going from Aelita to the creature. "No!" Greninja shouted. But just then, an arrow was launched at the creature, forcing it to let go and hide away for now. They all turned to see Ulrich, Odd and Yumi standing near the entrance. "Sorry we're so late to the party. But we couldn't just let you take our friend." Odd said. "Guys you need to get out of there. The rooms about to change." Jeremie shouted as the room began to shift and change. The group quickly ran down the hall as it closed behind them. They quickly made it to the elevator as the final hall collapsed.

After this everyone returned to the school, except for Greninja who had vanished as soon as they returned home. This left the entire group wondering, what could Xana want with Aelita's memories and what exactly is this Sector 5?

Meanwhile at the Sunny, Law had arrived with the file he found and handed it to Jexi. "What's this?" Jexi asked. "A file I found in the records. It was hidden behind a filing cabinet and look at the name." Law said pointing at the name. "Crecatious Flux." Jexi read. "Who is Crecatious Flux?" Sherezade asked. "He's the father of Amadeus Flux. There must be something he didn't want people to find if he hid it." Jexi said opening the file. "This file is full of research notes. It looks like he was studying a multitude of things while undercover as a science teacher. I'll have Tails get to work deciphering them." he said.

Meanwhile we see Greninja hiding in a tree watching the hooded figure who looked onto the school. "My friend, must you go to these lengths...just for her?" he asked himself.


	4. Exploration and Boxing?

We open up to the city where we see Yumi running through the streets. "I can't believe how late it is. My parents are gonna kill me." she said as she rushed home. But as she rushed for her house, a car was barreling down towards her. She was stunned like a deer in the headlights. But before the car hit her, the hooded figure jumped out of a nearby tree, grabbed her and moved her to the other side of the road. "Are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fine." she said. "Wait, you're the same guy from the Hermitage. Who are you and why are you watching me?" she asked. "All will be revealed in good time." he said as he leapt away from her, leaving her with more questions than answers. Yumi soon made it home to her house only to be surprised by her parents who were waiting for her. "Yumi, we need to talk." Mr. Ishiyama said.

We later see Yumi having some noodles as her parents sat next to her. "Yumi, what is going on with you lately?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked. "You're staying out after dark, you missed dinner. What is going on with you lately?" "Everything's fine, mom. There's no need to worry about me. You saw my last report card, I'm doing fine." she said heading up to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her. She then looked to her window to see the figure out there. She opened her window for the figure as it came inside. "Why do you keep following me?" she asked it. "It is like I said before, I sense a connection between us. Therefore, I must stay close." he said. "So, what do you want?" she asked. "I wish to give you a gift." he said giving her a japanese fan with a stone at the base. "This may appear to be an ordinary fan, but it is much more than that." he said. "Now, I must be off." he said jumping out the window as Yumi just stared at the fan.

Meanwhile at the Sunny, after Ruby and Aladdin were introduced, they were given beds as well. Aladdin tossed and turned in his sleep. In his dream, he saw himself on solid ground. He looked at a large tower like building surrounded by storm clouds. The out from the roof, came a large and long creature. Its color was as black as night as it let loose a horrifying roar throughtout the land. It then flew for Aladdin, who screamed before waking up. "That dream was not ordinary. It seemed like a vision." Aladdin said to himself.

We later see the school group out in the courtyard talking with the Lyoko team about an upcoming exploration of Sector Five as well as what had happened to Yumi. "So, he just broke into your room and gave you that fan?" Akane asked Yumi. "Technically, I let him in. He said its more than just an ordinary fan." Yumi said looking at it. "Well, maybe we could have a look at it." Twilight said. "This fan could have some vitals clues about our mystery guest." "As for the parent situation, you should probably stay away from Lyoko for a while." Jeremie said. "But what about exploring Sector 5?" she asked. "We'll be fine by ourselves. Just enjoy a quiet night a home." Lucy said to her.

Meanwhile in the forest, we see the hooded figure watching Yumi from afar. "So, you actually gave it to her." said a new voice. He turned to see Greninja behind him. "Greninja. Why are you here?" he asked. "I want to inquire as to, why you keep pushing yourself to do this?" Greninja asked. "I sense a sort of connection from her. Its just as strong as...hers." he said looking down. "You know a new link will never truly replace the old one." Greninja said. "I know that, old friend. But, I still need to do this." he said. "I see. I'll leave alone with it for now. But, if you try and put her in harms way, I will have no choice but to take you down." he said before jumping away from him. After he left, four large birds appeared around the figure. "So, it is you." said the bird with the plumage on its head.. "You are Unfezant, Staraptor, Skarmory and Tropius. Four of the Flying Aces. Why come for me?" he asked. "You've been a problem before when you were a soldier in the fire kingdom. But now that you don't have any soldiers to back you up, taking you down will give us a promotion." Skarmory said. "Now, let's rush him!" Tropius said as they all rushed him.

We later turn to the Vector as he spoke with Franky, Jim and Usopp. "All right guys. You're probably wondering why I called you here." he said as he paced himself. "Yeah. What's going on?" Usopp asked. "Glad you asked. So feast your eyes on this!" he said showing a poster of two men boxing with the words "Furious Fists" on it. "The Furious Fists boxing tornament?" Franky asked. "Yeah. The grand prize is 50 grand and the title of heavyweight champion. I really think we can pull this off, guys." he said. "I was quite the boxer in my day." Vector said pulling some boxing poses. "But aren't you twenty?" Usopp asked. "Yeah. I was in the junior division. Still, let me do the boxing and I'll bring home the big money." he said. "All right. We'll back you up." Jim said. "On the condition we get a four way split." Franky said. "Make it...a five way split." said a new voice. They all turned to see Rainbow Dash standing at the door. "How long have you been standing there?" Usopp asked. "Long enough to hear your plan. I would be glad to help train you, Vector." she said. "Deal." he said shaking her hand. "Now, registration ends tomorrow. Once we register, we gotta give it our all." he said as they cheered. As they did, they saw a large column of fire near the forest. "What the?" Franky asked. They quickly rushed over to the forest. They looked around and saw the defeated generals lying on the ground with the hooded figure standing in the center. "Wait a minute. You're that guy Yumi's been talking about." Rainbow said. "Indeed." he said. "You took all of these guys down by yourself?" Usopp asked. "You must be crazy strong." "I am no stranger to combat. That much, I can assure you." he said jumping away from them.

It was late in the night where we see Yumi enjoying a night at home with her family and playing a game of Go against her father. As she did, she got a call on her phone which she quickly silenced. "Well, I think I'm going to bed." she said leaving the living room. She then answered her phone once she was out of earshot. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Yumi. Remember when we said we could handle it? Turns out we need you." said Kanji. "Ulrich and Odd have been devirtualized and the thing is...we can't bring them back." "I'll be right there." Yumi said hanging up.

Meanwhile, we see Aelita in Sector 5 as she was approached by the Scyphoizoa along with three robots. One of the left had a pair of scissors on its head witha round orange head. The one on the right was red and grey with a bulky body as well as a magnet shaped head and chest. The one in the middle had a body made of ice as well as icicles protruding from its arms and legs and back. "So, this is the human Xana is so interested in." said the ice robot. "Who are you?" Aelita asked. "We...are Gospel." he said. "Or what's left of it thanks to your friends defeating most of our members." said the magnet robot. "But we're going to make up for it by ending this worlds organic population." the main one said. "But we are the three elite. I'm CutMan!" said the scissor robot. "I'm MagnetMan!" said the magnet robot. "And I am FreezeMan, the leader of Gospel. Now, let's begin the procedure." he said as the monster wrapped its tentacles around Aelita and began to take her memory. "Soon, Xana will be complete and our deal will be as well." FreezeMan said. But just as he said this, the room began to reconfigure itself. "What the hell?" MagnetMan said. "Someone has pressed the key." CutMan said in shock as Aelita was seperated from them. "Damn it!" "We must find an alternate route." FreezeMan said as they went down a different corridor.

As Aelita ran down the halls, she found herself at a dead end. She then witnessed a large elevator lift pass her by with Yumi, Lucy and Luffy riding on top of it. They quickly grabbed Aelita as they passed by her. They soon stopped on a platform. They walked the path to soon end up outside in a space where screens covered the round surface and with Sector 5 appearing as a sphere. Aelita accessed the interface and found out this was where Xana lived and kept his data. But before learning anything else, several manta like creature came out of the walls and flew towards the group. The Overwing was quickly virtualized with the four getting on. After an exit was opened, they flew towards it with Yumi being shot off and devirtualized. The three escaped and ended up in a way tower. They were soon devirtualized and brought back to Earth. The group was also overjoyed when Odd, Ulrich and Yumi returned. But as the large group got into the elevator, they found Yumi's parents along with Jim and Delmas waiting for them. The group quickly seperated as Jeremie went back down into the elevator and activated the return to the past function.

We restart at the quad where the group was gathered. "So, how did you convince your parents to be less lenient on you, anyway?" Maka asked. "I just told them the truth." Yumi stated looking at Ulrich. "Ah! I get it." Rise said looking at them.

Meanwhile at Avia, the four charred generals stood before Grovyle. "So, you all got defeated by just one warrior?" he asked. "Yes. But he was so fast. And his fire was so hot and burning." Skarmory said. "I managed to get a look at his face from under the hood." Staraptor said. "Its him. The legendary war hero from Ignis. The Flame Master himself." "The Flame Master?" Grovyle questioned. "I thought he was a myth. This may prove counter productive to our goal. Especially since we only have four able bodied generals left. Pidgeot, Hawlucha, Swellow and Swanna. These four will avenge you." he said. "I may be forced to go down there as well and fight. Maybe for some beautiful ladies." he said blushing. "Such a womanizer." said Unfezant groaning a bit.

(Author's Note: Due to a new project, there will be no chapter adaptaion of A Great Day. But not to worry. We will soon have a new story that goes along with this one. So be on the look out for the story titled "Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Furious Fists")


	5. Mister Puck and a Surprising Return!

We open to the forest where we see a sort of elf like creature running through the forest while being chased by wolves. The elf soon tripped on the ground as the wolf pounced on him. It was at that moment he screamed, which ended the dream to reveal Aelita in her room having a nightmare and screaming. She woke up Wendy, who had been signed up to room with her. "Ugh. Aelita? Is everything all right?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm having another nightmare." "This is the third time this week. We need to sort this out, first thing in the morning." Wendy said yawning as she went back to sleep.

Meanwhile, we turn to the poison kingdom of Viperia where we look into the holding cells where we see eight people inside guarded by a monkey like creature with a flaming tail and an angry expression on its face. "Its just not fair! I'm a top general of Viperia and yet that she bat thinks she can stick me on guard duty?" he shouted. "How I have fallen." he said starting to tear up. "I use to be king of Ignis, but then that guy. He came with Reshiram with him and got me exhiled. I had to train and evolve just to become a general for Golbat. Its just not fair!" he said igniting his fist and punching a board with Jexi's picture on it. He pulled back surprised to see the picture not burning and started punching again. "Why! Won't! You! Burn!?" he shouted with each punch. He breathed heavily as he stared at the picture. "If I could, I would make him burn for real." he said. "Then why don't you?" asked one of the people in the cage. The light revealed a man in a white robe wearing glasses, a man in a suit of armor, a girl dressed as a ninja, a cat man, a boy dressed as a samurai, a girl dressed as a shrine maiden, a man dressed as a sorcerer and a girl with braided hair and freckles. "If you are as strong as you say you are, then fighting this guy shouldn't be a problem." the glasses man said. "You're right. I gotta get my act together. I'll lead a battalion and attack that brat!" he said as he marched out. "Did you get the keys Akatsuki?" the man in glasses asked the ninja. "It was easy to snatch them from the jailer." she said holding the keys and unlocking the cell. "Then let's make our escape." he said as they all ran out. The monkey then entered a room filled with living purple sludge creatures known as Grimer. "Wake up, you Grimer! We got a job to do. You too!" he shouted to the large piles of sludge known as Muk. "We're heading to the surface to battle." he shouted as the army cheered.

We later turn to the courtyard where we see Aelita on the bench with everyone gathered around her. "Aelita, this can't keep going on. These nightmares are getting worse by the day and they're really starting to affect you." Yumi said. "You need help right now." Orihime added. "Well, this all started when we went to the hermitage, maybe if we go back, we can help quell the nightmares a bit." Jeremie said. "I don't really like that place. It scares me." Aelita said. "Don't worry. We'll be there with you as support." Dan said. "Yeah. And if something comes to attack you, we'll kick its ass." Luffy added.

We later see them in front of the hermitage as they entered inside. They looked around the building as a shadow observed them from on the ceiling. "So, what are we suppose to be looking for anyway?" Kiba asked. "Any sort of clue that can help us." Marucho said. "Maybe I could be of service?" said a familiar voice. They looked up in surprise to see Greninja as he jumped down onto the ground. "Greninja!" Aelita said in excitement. "Nice to see you again, girl." he said. "What are you doing here?" Odd asked. "I have been using this dwelling as a home for the time being." he said. After he said this, Aelita fell over as she began to have another vision. She saw the elf hinding in a tree and opening a box. Her vision then ended as she looked at a picture with the same tree in the vision. She then took the poster down to reveal a hole in the wall and inside was a doll version of the elf from her vision. "Mr. Puck." she said.

Meanwhile, we see several small duck creatures and robin creatures lying unconscious on the ground along with Swellow and Swanna. Before them stood the Grimer and the Muk with the monkey in the lead. "Hehehe! See boys. With our power, we can even take down top generals from other kingdoms as well." he boasted. "You fool! You realize engaging another kingdom like this will have serious reprecusions." Swellow said. "So what? With my power, I can easily conquer them all and make my way back to the top. But if I were you, I would work on fixing your soldiers since some of them are poisoned by my troops." he said with a sneer before heading out.

We later see the school group at the Sunny as the doll was placed on the table. "So, even though Aelita has never seen that doll but knows that its called Mr. Puck?" Jexi asked. "Yep. That's pretty much it." Natsu said. "Just looks like an ordinary doll." Renji said looking at it. "No, I think there's something more to it." Aladdin said picking it up. "It feels like something is inside." he added as he felt around the opening in back and found a small key with a number and a flashdrive. "A key?" Yumi asked. "Wait, I've seen those numbers before. This kind of key is used all the time for the lockers at the railroad station." Kid said.

The group quickly headed to the station where they opened the matching locker to find a case inside. They opened it to reveal several discs and the initials FH on the case. "FH? Sounds an awful lot like...Franz Hopper." Pit said. Jeremie then put a disc in with Franz Hopper's name appearing on the screen. "This must be his diary." Crona said looking at it. "Yeah. But its heavily encripted. Its gonna take some time to decode." Jeremie said. "You mean like a couple of hours?" Ranma asked. "Try a year or two. But I'll try my best." Jeremie said as they returned to the school, but not before being surrounded by several of the Grimer and Muk. "I don't think these guys are friendly." Twilight said. "Well, if it isn't my old enemies." said the monkey as he came into view. "Who are you?" the group asked. The monkey looked surprised. "You don't remember me?" he asked. "How dare you forget me like this!" he shotued. "I was the former king of Ignis!" "Nah. That was that loser, Chimchar." Ichigo said. "I was that loser! Wait, you think I'm a loser!?" he shouted more. "No, this is definitely that Chimchar. Looks like he's evolved." Link said drawing his sword. "I go by Monferno now. I'm now a general for Viperia. And my new pals here are gonna mess you up." he said with an evil smirk. "Get them!" he shouted as the soldiers began to attack with the heroes counter attacking the Grimer and Muk as Team Lyoko ducked behind to protect the case with the disc's inside.

Meanwhile on the Sunny, we see the group there going through the contents of the flash drive. "Hmm. This looks like some kind of diary. It contains several files pretaining to research that was being conducted by Flux's father." Jexi said. "Well, click one of them. See what happens." Sonic said as Jexi clicked a file with a man in a white labcoat and a beard appearing on the monitor of the monitor of the computer inside. "Hello. My name is Crecatious Flux. I have created this flash drive in hopes that my research would be preserved for centuries. I'll start with relaying a research on an amazing phenomenon: Mega Evolution. Now, look at this object." he said holding a bracelet with small stone in it. "This is called a Mega Ring. From what I have seem, by touching the small stone, a human can activate a pokemon's mega evolution if they are holding a specific mega stone." he said. "But, mega rings don't normally have to be bracelets. They can become any object as long as this small stone is placed in some sort of slot in it." he said. "Wait, that kinda looks the stone they found in the fan Yumi got." Mirajane said. "You're right. That means...the figure is a pokemon capable of mega evolution." Jexi said to them.

Meanwhile, we see a lot of the Grimer and Muk lying unconscious as the stragglers began to retreat. "Hah! Thought those guys could beat us?" Natsu asked Monferno as he looked shocked. "I don't get it. They were some of Viperia's elite. Should have never trusted that man in glasses." he said in disappointment. "Wait! Where are my keys? That little! He tricked me!" he shouted. "Okay, boys. Temporary retreat." he said as they all began to flee the scene. "I'll be back!" he shouted as they all vanished. "Wow. Someone has issues." Liz said. "We need to find Team Lyoko quickly." Dan said, but not before they heard a scream.

At the location of the scream, the team looked in shock as they saw MagnetMan holding onto Aelita. "Hahaha! Looks like I got the upperhand in this fight." he said. "Let her go now!" Jeremie shouted. "All right. But you gotta give me the discs first. Those things have too much info on them that give away too many secrets. Give them to me or I crush this girl's skull." he threatened. The team looked at each other before sliding the case to him. "Nice work." he said releasing Aelita. "And just to make sure they aren't read." he said before lifting a foot and began stamping on it, breaking the discs inside. "Good luck finding any clues now!" he said laughing before the rest of the group came. "You're too late, chumps. Looks like Gospel won this fight." he said before floating off into the sky. "Damn. We were too late. They smashed all the discs." Black Star shouted. "Not all of them." Jeremie said. "What MagnetMan didn't know was that while we were escaping, I was copying the data and sending it to Jexi." Jeremie said. "Smart move. So, MagnetMan didn't do anything useful, he just broke some copies." MegaMan said. "Yeah. I'll retrieve the data from Jexi later. But for now, we need to head back." Jeremie said as the group returned to school.

Meanwhile in Avia, we see Grovyle and Hawlucha bowing before a small bird with gray feathers with a red one in the center. "So, Viperia thinks it can attack my soldiers? Not on my watch. Prepare the troops. We will retaliate for this atrocity." the bird said to them. "Yes, my king." they answered before leaving. "While they deal with Viperia, you and I shall deal with the heroes below." Grovyle said to Hawlucha. "Indeed. They have dishonored us too many times." Hawlucha said. "Wait! Where's Pidgeot?" Grovyle asked. "He went to perform recon on the surface. To assess the enemy." Hawlucha answered.

Meanwhile at they Sunny, the group looked up in shock as they saw a large bird with red and yellow hair on its head land on the ship. "Are you the Dimensional Heroes?" he asked. "Yeah? What of it?" Zoro asked readying his swords. "I require your assistance." he said making them curious.

Meanwhile in Viperia, we see a large blue bat talking to a monitor. "I have decided to take your previous offer for protection. One of my generals made an idiotic choice and now we fear retaliation. Please. Help us, Amadeus." she said as the person was revealed to be Flux. "It wuld be my pleasure. I'll send four of my best." he said smiling evily as the monitor cut out.

Later at night, we see Aelita with the doll as a child's laughter was heard.


End file.
